


𝐂𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐎𝐧 𝐌𝐲 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐒𝐨𝐧.

by BlueHornet



Series: Ellegrove Grammar RPG [1]
Category: original character - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHornet/pseuds/BlueHornet
Summary: Solos posted for Ellegrove, of Adrien Walker (@ForIornPast) in the events of the first plot drop as well as his struggles since joining Ellegrove.Potential trigger warnings throughout the solos. Youtube clips at the end of any possible further solos are part of the inspiration for these solos. Credit for the videos goes to their due creators, they are not my own works.||: Couldn't find an app that would allow slanted writing and other text effects so posting the solos in chapters here. Hope you enjoy whether you're part of @ellegrovehq or not. Shoutout to the group as well, if anyone is interested in supernatural creatures and themes as well as soulmates, this is the rpg for you! :||





	𝐂𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐎𝐧 𝐌𝐲 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐒𝐨𝐧.

**Author's Note:**

> Solos posted for Ellegrove, of Adrien Walker (@ForIornPast) in the events of the first plot drop as well as his struggles since joining Ellegrove.
> 
> Potential trigger warnings throughout the solos. Youtube clips at the end of any possible further solos are part of the inspiration for these solos. Credit for the videos goes to their due creators, they are not my own works.
> 
> ||: Couldn't find an app that would allow slanted writing and other text effects so posting the solos in chapters here. Hope you enjoy whether you're part of @ellegrovehq or not. Shoutout to the group as well, if anyone is interested in supernatural creatures and themes as well as soulmates, this is the rpg for you! :||

_ Too late. God, he had been too late. _

_ Even as the creature dropped lifeless to the ground, the demon’s attention had never truly been on it, a quick dispatch as soon as he had burst into the clearing to stop the attack he should have prevented. He had been too late. _

_ But not late enough to catch the dying woman as she too fell. Not too late to hold her and watch as the life left her eyes and her lungs gasped for their last breath. _

_ He was always too late. _

❖ ❖ ❖

Papers went flying as Adrien jerks upright from where he had drifted to sleep while writing notes for the next classes he had to do. Disorientated at first, Adrien blinks as he glances around, momentarily forgetting what he was meant to be doing as the screams echo in his mind.

‘_Why didn’t you help me? _’

Glancing around at the voice, he caught a flash of blonde hair but found himself alone in the room, eyes soon falling to the table as hands raise to massage his temples, eyes momentarily falling shut. Who would have thought that such an event could have happened in the safety of a school for the supernatural. Just as he had thought he had found someplace that was peaceful, a place he could relax as best he could even with his human heritage hindering sometimes.

He had been warned to never form attachments, never make friends with people that could one day show up on the list of targets. And so when he had, in defiance, spent extra time outside of a task, he was faced with the consequences. A cruel lesson, to have been told what had happened but still too late to help.

Another memory to shut out. To forget as best he could. Hard to do so when he fought with himself to keep them buried.

_ He’s always too late._

❖ ❖ ❖

[So Cold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUTrgdH1tkI)


End file.
